This invention relates to a data tape cartridge storage and handling system, and more specifically to the combination of a portable carrying case and shelving module for that case.
Systems used for both storing and transporting tape cartridges are known to the art, as are cases for carrying data or "floppy" disks which may also be converted for use as desktop storage and filing.
One existing design for a case to store and transport tape cartridges consists of a rectangular box slightly deeper and wider than a tape cartridge resting on its end. The case has a series of vertical slots into which a person may slide the tape cartridges, and is usually equipped with a hinged or sliding lid and a carrying handle. These cases are popular for recreational use, such as storing a limited number of cassette music tapes to which a person may want to listen at home, on their car stereo, at work, or at an event away from their home.
A limitation to this design is that only a single size of tape cartridge may be placed in the case because of the orientation of the tape and the dimensions of the slots. Thus, separate cases are manufactured for micro, cassette, 8-track, data, video, and other tape cartridges, and a separate case is purchased for each use. A second limitation to this design is the fact that if a person wishes to transport the tape cartridges, they must take all the cartridges with them. A third limitation to using such a design with data tape cartridges is that the cases are not dust-tight, a requirement peculiar to data cartridges where even small amounts of dust can damage a tape and destroy all the valuable contents of data or programming files.
Another existing design for a tape cartridge storage unit consists of a series of slidably interlocking tape cartridge boxes, each box being equipped with a spring loaded drawer and a push-button catch release. Any number of these boxes may be connected together in a stack, and a certain number may then be disconnected from the stack to be transported. The unit may be placed on a desk top, and when a person touches the push-button catch release for a given drawer, that drawer slides out to permit a tape to be inserted or removed.
This design permits a person to view the label on only one cartridge at at time, and has the similar limitation that only one size tape cartridge may be used in the unit. The system does eliminate the problem of not being able to transport less than all of the stored tape cartridges, but having to disconnect and reconnect several boxes each time a person wishes to select certain tape cartridges, especially if they need only a few of the cartridges from various points in the stack, proves to be very cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, since each box may be separately disconnected and reconnected in a different location, the system cannot be equipped with a carrying handle or a cover to protect the push-button catch releases from being accidentally struck. These factors make such a system undesirable for use in transporting data cartridges.
The designs for storing and transporting data or "floppy" " disks include ring binders having insertable plastic sheets with envelopes to hold the disks, plastic booklike disk pouches with a retaining rim on one cover to hold a stack of disks in place and a second larger rim on the other cover which is pressed into place over the first rim to close the case, and "flip-up" files which have a disk tray connected to a hinged cover so that the tray may be folded inside for storing or transporting disks, or the entire unit may be unfolded to form a triangular desktop stand for the disks when in use, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,603.
Hinged plastic mailing boxes for tape cassettes are known, but they are designed to hold one tape per box, and incorporate spaced projections extending through the reel hubs of the tape cassette to hold the cassette in place during mailing, thus preventing their use with data cartridges which have a protective housing.
Booklike pouches with force fitting retaining rims and vacuum formed plastic liners have also been used to store and ship tape cassettes, along with each other times such as typewriter elements, electronic components, and drafting supplies. These cases are most frequently employed as point-of-sale displays, or to prevent the theft of easily concealable items.
None of the above designs incorporate carrying handles, and only the ring binder method allows use with varying size disks such as 31/2, 51/4, or 8 inch by inserting plastic sheets with different sized envelopes. Each design requires a person to transport all the disks stored in the system at one time, and each requires desktop or bookshelf storage space that could otherwise be more effectively utilized.